Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection device, and particularly to a projection device having a lamp base power interface and a projection system including the projection device.
Description of Related Art
Conventional projection systems are mainly used for playing multimedia and giving a presentation at a meeting, and they are required not only to have good image clarity but also to save power. However, there are limitations on variation in functions and projection modes of the projection systems, and therefore, application of the projection systems is limited.
US Patent Publication No. 20140022515 discloses a projector having a light source, a light source controller driving the light source, a spatial light modulation device, a display controller, an irradiation optical system, a projection optical system, a light diffusion device and a light diffusion controller. US Patent Publication No. 20130002687 discloses a multimedia content receiving and broadcasting device in the shape of a conventional light bulb. US Patent Publication No. 20120163828 discloses an apparatus including a DC connector configured to connect to a DC connector in a light fixture, a network interface configured to operate as a node in a data communications network, and a communications interface for enabling communication between an environment adjacent to the light fixture and the data communications network. U.S. Pat. No. 8,751,049 discloses a light bulb including therein a pico projector and a conventional camera.
US Patent Publication No. 20140035964 discloses a lighting system, wherein a master set includes a setting unit, an image information acquiring unit, a scene operation unit, a lighting/image selecting unit, an image information storing unit, a scene data storing unit, a display unit, an image signal output unit and a control unit. US Patent Publication No. 20140098303 discloses an illumination apparatus having an illumination function and an image projection function. US Patent Publication No. 20140043516 discloses a front projection electronic reader system including a projector system configured with an adjustable lens and a portable handheld reading screen. US Patent Publication No. 20130163232 discloses an image projection section having substantially the same configuration as a liquid-crystal projector.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.